Shadow Arms: The Tale of 1000 Blossoms
by emoVAMPcookie
Summary: Chisaki Kaneko is a mysterious girl with experience in homunculus. When the Regiment finds her, they also uncover a new threat that Chisaki may be the key to. Humor and romance ensues as she journey's for the truth with Kazuki and Tokiko others. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Aside from this being my first F.F. I'd also like to add that reviews are welcome (especially the ones that'll make me a better writer!) Just so you know, I've just slightly modified the Arms Alchemy that Kazuki uses. Instead of just being a lance that extends to his needs (heh heh) it will be that plus his little red cloth that responds to his will to fight/live.**_

* * *

**[Prologue]** – New Arrival

"A new one? What was her situation?" A deep voice asked. He stood over a girl whose body was covered in small scratches and bruises. On her neck was a tiny little blossom shaped charm that pulsated wildly in hues between purple and black. The man eyed it suspiciously as he checked the girls' pulse.

"When Tokiko and I found her she had already blown through at least half of the homunculus in the area. Whoever she is, she's strong. I suggest that when she wakes up we recruit her." A young boy of about seventeen held the girl in his arms, remembering the scene he'd witnessed just about an hour before.

-Flashback-

_The old abandoned warehouse where Kazuki had first died and came back with Tokiko was their target. They'd both dreaded returning, but after Victor had promised that he'd take all homunculus to the moon with him, they both stopped worrying. Even still, the Alchemic Regiment still kept an eye on all the old hotspots just for this reason. For months, Kazuki and Tokiko had been able to return to Mahiro, Okakuro, Daihama, Rokumasu and Shusui and Ouka. Together they finished most of their senior year—until this. Kazuki and Tokiko returned to The Regiment to take up their mission. What they found there was not what either had expected. _

_A girl about sixteen was on the offensive. Her clothes signaled that she was from Ginsei also. Other than that, it was too dark to say much about what she looked like physically. Her Arms Alchemy was a different case._

"_GIVE HIM BACK!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was using an Arms Alchemy that resembled that of one of Ouka's Angel Gozen. Its bow was pitch black but seemed more like pulsating shadows than any solid color. The arrows that she shot fired rapidly, because of a dark purple gauntlet that she wore on her arm that almost reached her elbow. The arrows themselves were also pitch black, but when they struck they exploded with a nearly blinding golden light. The damage, no matter which enemy it hit, made a large enough explosion to hit the several around it. As the duo watched the girl with both fascination and fear for her, they noticed that the longer she held the arrow back, the larger the explosion would be when it exploded._

"_Kazuki!" Tokiko shouted beside him in a slightly wavering voice. He nodded in understanding. The girl was clearly becoming exhausted, no matter how effectively she was thinning their numbers._

"_Busou Renkin!" Kazuki exclaimed, summoning Sunlight Heart in an instant. He gave Tokiko a cheeky smile before dashing forward towards the fray. _

_The girl, hearing those familiar words stopped in her tracks. She looked over to where a young man about her age was running towards the herd of homunculus and faltered. She thought that the Alchemic Warriors were out of commission. The last thing she'd expected to get was help. People usually didn't offer their help to her. _

_A familiar evil cackling rang through the warehouse. The girls' eyes went wide. She looked ahead, at where she'd once left a dent in the homunculi. Straight ahead of her a lizard homunculus had its wide grizzly mouth open. Rows and rows of teeth stained with blood greeted her. She was done for. She wouldn't be able to get him back. She lied in wait for a death—_

_That didn't come—instead the brown haired teenager from before pushed her away from the clutches of that homunculus. "SUNLIGHT SLASHER!" He called, his voice booming with force and ferocity. A red cloth at the end of his lance glowed as it changed into a fluorescent gold. Another person—a girl—with a skirt of blades attacked the other homunculi. The two seemed to be a pair. And just before she slipped into unconsciousness as deep as the shadows of her bow, she saw the brown haired teen blow the lizard homunculus to pieces. _

-Flashback End-

"Bravo, the girl is waking up." He looked down at the girl, whose eyes were slowly beginning to flutter. She seemed so vulnerable without her Arms Alchemy deployed.

"Put her on the examination table Kazuki. Why were you carrying her that whole time, you perverted bastard?" Captain Bravo smirked.

"B-B-BRAVO! I was just being nice!" Kazuki's face got red, and he suddenly wished that Tokiko had volunteered to carry the girl instead.

"Give it up, Kazuki! You don't think I know about the Onee-chan Magazine you keep under your mattress? Just lay her on the table; you're going to scare the living hell out of her!" Captain Bravo got an evil gleam in his eye, knowing that Kazuki was trapped. It'd been a dead secret for a long time now, but it was fun to go back to it.

"BRAVO?! You know about that?" Kazuki asked in frustration. _If Tokiko were to find out… _He thought, feeling a lead ball drop in his stomach. It would not end well for him if Tokiko found out about his onee-chan fetish.

"Put me down already." A chilly voice asked. It came from the girl in Kazuki's arms. She'd opened her eyes to reveal a set of riveting emerald eyes. Kazuki caught his breath, looking into them and suddenly wondering why he hadn't noticed them before. The girl winced in pain—probably realizing the extent of her own injuries. "I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm not used to having people help me. Still… Can you put me down mister?" The girl looked into Kazuki's eyes in return and found herself blushing also. She looked away quickly as she was put into a sitting position on the hard examination table.

"Sorry," Kazuki said to her, "I'm Muto Kazuki. I saved you from the lizard homunculus."

"I know; I remember. I'm Kaneko Chisaki. Those homunculi have my little brother. It's why I was fighting them."

"Your little brother?" Kazuki asked. He knew what it was like to have a loved one in danger. Just about a year ago Mahiro had been in the same situation—almost eaten by a homunculi hiding as a faculty member of Ginsei.

"Yeah; his name is Makoto. We both attend Ginsei—like you. I'm a fourth year and he's a second year. We had to transfer schools when my mother got a new job here in town. For a little while now, he'd been acting strange and stayed out late. I followed him today and… and he was captured. I've dealt with those nasty homunculus things before—back before we'd moved. But they suddenly disappeared, so I didn't tell anyone. No one knew—or was supposed to at least. I think one day he figured it out, though. I think that's why he started to explore those dangerous abandoned places—to see if he could find them. I don't know what he was thinking. I don't know what _I_ was thinking back then."

Bravo sighed, grabbing the first aid kit and sitting opposite of Chisaki. Kazuki stared at Chisaki in slight wonderment. He couldn't help but wonder if the girl was a better warrior. She seemed so petite. He noted her dark black hair and the odd purple highlights in it. She was wearing a standard yellow dress that indicated she was an attendee of Ginsei Private High School. She filled out the dress well, and even though it was now tattered and splattered with the ichor of homunculi, the young girl still looked beautiful. If anything, she seemed to be a girl just as normal as Mahiro or Tokiko.

Kazuki moved his gaze from Chisaki to the ceiling. Where was Tokiko anyway?

"Eh, Captain Bravo—"

"Tokiko is filing a report with Sakaguchi."

"How did you—?"

"I can read you like a book Kazuki. Actually, it's one of my 13 skills!"

"Really?" Kazuki asked with great interest. Last time he'd tried one of Bravo's Thirteen Skills Tokiko had slapped him.

"Of course… not. What kind of crack have you been smoking Kazuki? I'd never promote a skill as useless as that one of my special thirteen." Kazuki opened his mouth to give a half hearted retort.

However, an unexpected laugh from Chisaki plunged the two into a stunned silence. The laugh was gentle, and actually was more along the lines of a giggle. It made both men look at the young woman perplexed. The girl had slipped off her dress so that she was only into a loose tank top and shorts. Like this, both Bravo and Kazuki could see just how much damage had been done. Thankfully it hadn't been much. Chisaki had a slender frame but was not without curves. In the loose tank top they could clearly see the extent of Chisaki's full grown chest—one to rival Tokiko's greatly. Kazuki felt himself blush again, and Bravo lowered his head.

They both had the same thought: _I'm such a dirty perv._

Suddenly the door to the infirmary opened. A girl maybe a little older than Kazuki stood in its doorway. She walked into the room, with cat like quiet. Chisaki finally noticed the silence and wiped her eyes of little tears. She looked at the girl who stood in front of her. She had a menacing scar on the bridge of her nose, but aside from that she seemed rather friendly. It suddenly occurred to Chisaki that this was the girl who'd used the skirt of blades.

"Hi, I'm Kaneko Chisaki. Thanks for saving me."

"Tsumura Tokiko, nice to meet you, Chisaki-san. You should let captain Bravo finish up with you here. We have some things we want to talk to you about. Make sure that you put some clean clothes on." Tokiko wasn't a natural at being a gentle person, but she'd tried. It was obvious that this girl had skill and the last thing she needed was to be enemies with a recruit she could very well be working with in the future. With that, Tokiko walked out of the room, signaling that Kazuki come with her. Chisaki pouted; she wanted to hear Kazuki-sama and the Captain fight a little more.

"Tokiko was right. Let me finish tending to your injuries before the Regiment has any piece of you." Bravo said, sifting through the assortment of medical supplies in the first aid kit. He pulled out ten or so alcohol wipes and gauze.

"Hmm. That Tokiko girl didn't seem too happy to see me… Does she not like me Captain?" Chisaki asked. She'd hate to be stuck in a place where she wasn't wanted.

"No, Tokiko just doesn't have very great social skills. Don't worry; she'll warm up to you." Bravo reassured her, a reminiscent smile on his face of his first experience with Tokiko. The girl had an exterior as hard as steel and had often spent her time alone.

"Okay, if you say so Bravo." Chisaki said, climbing back onto the examination table.

* * *

**_How'd you like the prologue? Reviews welcome! Give me ideas about the calamities Kazuki will get into with Chisaki in the first chapter! _**


	2. The New Beginning

**_A/N: Second chapter is out!!!! Hope you enjoy it! unfortunately, there was no time for a Christmas special, so maybe next year!_**

* * *

**[Chapter 1]** – A New Beginning

"Tokiko, she was amazing on the field wasn't she? Do you think we'll become a team or a squad or something?" Kazuki asked referring to Chisaki. His shoes kept time with Tokiko's as they walked off away from the gates of Ginsei Private High. Mahiro had almost caught Tokiko to drag her off to play some kind of crazy twister game at the dorms, but she'd made the excuse that she and Kazuki were going to do some important monster fighting business somewhere else. Mahiro had bought it, and immediately stopped her insistence; memories of the massive attacks staged at the school in months past plaguing her thoughts.

These days it made Kazuki feel bad that Mahiro had to live with that even now after the attacks had stopped, but better to keep her and the others he loved safe than pretend he never died and ignore it. He often wondered what would've changed if he'd never gone back to save Tokiko that first night at the warehouse.

The warehouse—Chisaki Kaneko. A beautiful senior with experience with homunculus that she'd kept hidden for so long. Kazuki hadn't seen her in school at all since they'd been properly introduced at the infirmary at the Regiment three days before. Chisaki was undergoing questioning and some mild training since Captain Bravo had suggested she be recruited. Chisaki also insisted that she get permission to return to the warehouse to rescue her brother. She was quickly denied—the Regiment knew homunculus. There was hardly a chance that Makoto was still alive.

"Chisaki did well for someone with no connection to the Regiment—or with no proper training," Tokiko said in a small voice. She seemed slightly reminiscent, and Kazuki was able to catch it before the gateway to make her talk was gone.

"Eh, Tokiko, what's wrong?" He stopped, and grabbed Tokiko by the arm, pulling her close. His purple eyes met her own which were an odd dull honey color. They were piercing—often intimidating and made Tokiko seem inapproachable—but the suddenness of Kazuki's actions had brought a blush to her face and softness into her eyes that only he could bring out.

Tokiko looked away, embarrassed. "She just… she reminds me of you when we first met—so rash and full of such strong will and emotion. If I didn't already know that you and Mahiro were related—and that she was your only sister—I'd say she was."

"Oh." Kazuki said simply, suddenly reminiscent himself. He had wanted so much to protect those around him; he'd often act foolishly and charge into battle with only large scale attacks on his side. He cracked a smile. He'd succeeded in the end. Kazuki took Tokiko into a soft embrace. Tokiko gasped a little, but hesitantly hugged Kazuki back. Together they stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk as the populace of Ginsei High walked past towards their respective homes. It didn't occur to them that anyone they might recognize might see them.

"EH, KAZUKI!!! HAVE YOU TWO BEEN HODLING OUT ON US?!!" Okakuro's voice was furious and loud as a truck right behind Kazuki and Tokiko. The two broke apart, startled. When they turned to look, Okakuro's face was beet red with jealousy. Behind him were Daihama and Rokumasu. Tokiko's face clearly showed her embarrassment, and she opened her mouth to defend her pride.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Tokiko practically trembled as she said it. Close relationships were not her thing to say the least. It bothered her that Okakuro and Mahiro in particular would prod her about how close she and Kazuki were.

Daihama smiled, pushing up his glasses. "So we didn't just see you two hugging? From the looks of it, it seemed like you were enjoying yourself Tokiko. Kazuki's a perv so we know he did already."

"Daihama!!!" Kazuki shouted, getting just as sun-baked as Tokiko. The commotion began to turn heads, but no one cared. Each was too preoccupied with either teasing or being teased. Or eating in Rokumasu's case. Because of this no one bothered to notice the girl coming up on the group. She wore casual clothes; a berry colored tank top, and a short black skirt with white socks that reached her knees. On her neck was a tiny little blossom shaped charm that was between the colors of purple and black attached to a deep black leather strap. The only spot of color that wasn't dark was located in the very center—a very, very tiny speck of gold that could hardly be seen and was often overlooked by most. She had fair skin, and a riveting set of emerald eyes that popped out at you because of her stark black hair. She giggled quietly to herself as she overheard the ridiculous argument that Kazuki-san and his friends were having.

"So Kazuki-chan and Tokiko-sama are close?" she asked, stopping about a foot or two away from the commotion.

Everyone stopped to look at the girl. When Kazuki turned, they were almost face to face, separated only by a half a foot. One whiff and Kazuki could smell an overpowering smell of autumn blossoms come off her skin. The scent cooled his emotions, and almost miraculously brought him back down to a level headed state. With his ease in emotion, a tension also collectively eased in the group.

"Oh, hi Chisaki," Kazuki greeted. He was seeing the girl after two days and it was still a little weird. Without her rather menacing Arms Alchemy out she didn't seem like the type of girl who would be fighting homunculus. "Uh, I guess," he managed, "We've been through a lot," Kazuki said, looking towards Tokiko. She was looking like her normally indifferent self, and didn't seem to show any form of objection.

"Mm. I see," Chisaki said with a small grin on her lips. "Well, Bravo sent me over. They've finally approved the rescue mission. I asked if you and Tokiko could help, since you two seemed the most experienced in how this stuff goes. We have one day to prepare and decide our planning if you agree to join me. The night after tomorrow we're scheduled to start. Is that okay with you guys? Will you help me?" Chisaki half expected any of the two to disagree—or at least she expected them to look unhappy about it—but they both agreed, determined looks saying they were ready to help any way they could.

Their willingness surprised Chisaki. Ever since her father had died on duty with the police when she was really rather young, it had been mostly just been her and Makoto. Through everything, Chisaki had to keep her face smiling and her defenses tough, a mix that was hell to manage when your insides were always swirling with sadness and anger at the things she couldn't control. It was an early memory of a bully that had triggered it all.

-Flashback-

_The day was overcast, and the birds refused to sing because of it. Chisaki sat with her brother on a park bench in between Makoto's public elementary school and Chisaki's own middle school, praying with no conviction that their mother would for once show up in time to pick them up before the city street lights came on and the kendo club kids exited the middle school. Chisaki wondered why she even waited in the first place. _

"_I'll come to pick you and Makoto up from school for sure today, I promise! I'm getting some break hours this afternoon," Chisaki's mother had said that morning right as Chisaki's eyes were opening from her slumber. The vision of her mothers' haggard face was blurry, as well as the pale door shutting behind her as she said those lifeless words._

Oh yeah, that's why, _young Chisaki said to herself. Even still, their mom had used break hours as bait before. Breaks were a myth in their world. To manage the money they needed with their dad dead, their mother needed all the hours she could get. And as if on cue, the street lights up above Chisaki's head came on. Chisaki's mouth tightened in anger. Hoping for something as simple as to see their mothers face for more than ten seconds in one day was just as useless as hoping that Chisaki's father would raise from the dead. _

"_Come, let's go Makoto."_

"_But! But mommy's coming to get us! What will happen if she comes and we're not here? Won't she be worried onee-chan?" Makoto's hopeful face was so innocent, it hurt Chisaki to see that their mother was doing this to him, even after all the times that she'd let them both down already._

"_Face it Makoto," Chisaki started, teeth clenched to hold back tears, "She's not coming. She lied to us—again. We need to go so that I can fix dinner and finish my homework in time for tomorrow."_

_Makoto's face fell; finally defeated. He grabbed his older sisters' hand as she led the way out of the park. Across the street the middle school kids from the kendo and swimming clubs were making their way towards home, having probably been released a while ago. Chisaki winced. A bully from her class named Arashi was always picking on Makoto for being so gullible and for crying a lot. Chisaki tried to get by unnoticed but she never did. When he spotted Makoto with her, he advanced towards them. His face was twisted into an ugly sneer. _

"_Hey crybaby, you need your onee-chan to protect you, huh? Can't even protect yourself?" He was causing an unnecessary amount of attention that Chisaki would no doubt be caught in the middle of. _

"_Stop it, Arashi. Just leave us alone." Chisaki said, tears streaming down her cheeks. This wouldn't have happened if their mom would just keep her stupid promises. What kind of mom was she? Did she even care at least a small bit?_

"_Ooooh, I'm so scared. You gonna fight his battle now?"Arashi challenged, smirking. "No one's gonna come and help you y'know." Arashi said, and that hit hard in Chisaki's soul. No one ever wanted to help her. Except for their dad. But he was gone now. Chisaki snapped inside._

_She let go of Makoto's hand and pushed him behind her. "You're right," she whispered through tears and anger. "No one can help me… but myself!" Chisaki dashed forward in blind rage and threw a punch that hurt her knuckles as they connected with Arashi's jaw. He sputtered backward in surprise, crying out that he tasted blood in his mouth. He didn't even have time to get the grips on that before Chisaki was on top of him, punching repeatedly, shouting at him the whole time through._

"_DON'T YOU EVER! I FIGHT MY BATTLES! AND ANY BATTLE OF HIS IS MINE! SO WHO'S GONNA FIGHT YOURS ARASHI? YOU COWARD WHO HIDES BEHIND WORDS! TEMPEST?(1) YEAH RIGHT! I… HATE… YOU!"_

_It wasn't until Makoto's voice frantically screaming in her ear to stop this that Chisaki realized that Arashi was getting bruises on his arms and crying wildly for mercy and forgiveness. Chisaki stopped, looking down at her hands in awe. Where had all this rage come from? She got up off of Arashi and stepped back as he got up and ran for dear life to the wall of the school, putting more than twenty feet between them. _

"_I'm sorry! Forgive me Chisaki-san! You won! I promise I won't bother you or your little brother anymore or even tell Ayaka-senpai this happened! Just… just please." He pleaded through sobs. _

_Chisaki grew solemn quick. She grabbed Makoto's hand. He was crying, asking her repeatedly why she would hurt him like that. _He doesn't even know what I did for him_, Chisaki thought with a sadness that consumed her. He was just so pure. So faithful to his values. Makoto—Faith.(2)_

"_I'm sorry also, Arashi-kun. C'mon Makoto. I have to make dinner remember?" _

-Flashback End-

Chisaki smiled warmly. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Kazuki smiled back, putting an unexpected hand on her shoulder.

"We're friends now, right? Friends should help each other when they need it most. And if it helps find Makoto, I know I'm more than willing to come to your aid."

"Same here," Tokiko said, managing a small smile.

Chisaki smiled wider. Behind Kazuki, Okakuro, Daihama and Rokumasu were all smiling and approving of the statement. _Friends, huh? Is this my new beginning?_

"Now c'mon, let's go back to the dorms to get ready," Kazuki suggested, taking his hand off Chisaki's shoulder. As he turned to lead the group to the dormitories though, Kazuki's stomach made an audible grumble that stopped the group in their tracks. Kazuki laughed nervously. "Eh, but maybe we should get something to eat first…"

"Fine then, Kazuki! But you're treating!" Rokumasu put in, sending Kazuki's wallet down the toilet. Kazuki gulped, and tried to weasel out of it.

"Uh… maybe I wasn't so hungry after all." But as if out of spite, his stomach grumbled even louder.

The group laughed heartily, clearly expecting something like this from Kazuki. Chisaki looked from face to face, suddenly believing that life with a set of friends like these could heal her calloused heart. It was up to her to get Makoto and give him the same chance. He'd long since grown out of his crybaby and gullible exterior, though he still often worried for Chisaki's well-being. Chisaki wanted to see him laugh like this—like old times, to give him a new beginning.

* * *

_**(1) Arashi can be translated to mean storm or tempest. **_

_**(2) Makoto can be translated to mean truth of faith/faithful.**_

_**Was it good? Next chapter to hopefully come soon! Review pleaze!  
**_


	3. New Bonds

**A/N : Damn, this took a long time to get out there ( even if writing it was fairly simple ) and I'm sorry for all the fans ( if I have any D: ) that were waiting for this chapter. Hopefully, very hopefully one coming sooner rather than later being that_ it is_ summer and everything. Thanks to my brother who didn't "crush my dreams" and to Tiryn also because she really got me motivated again :3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Buso Renkin only Makoto and Chisaki which have been added to the mix for fun :3  
**

* * *

**[Chapter 2] – New Bond**

After a hearty meal of noodles—the cheapest that Kazuki could find, mind you—the group began to head for the dormitories. The sky was just beginning to turn a soothing shade of apricot; cobalt and shadowy purple long from making their nightly debut. The rustled only ever so slightly, making the walk even more enjoyable. The night air seemed to pulse with good energy and Chisaki herself was utterly consumed by it. She could barely believe how much fun she'd found herself having as she integrated herself with Kazuki's friends and family. Its sheer intensity was almost enough to block out her worries about Makoto. Almost.

At the back of her head, Chisaki could think only of worst case scenarios. Makoto, lost somewhere injured, covered in blood, screaming for Chisaki to save him. Or worse, Makoto being kept by homunculus, treated like a dog and being used as bait for more tasty morsels; him being tortured with no end in sight. But of course, the worst of all being that he was already dead. Over and over again, Chisaki's brain conjured death for Makoto—each as gruesome and terrifying as the last. And with each time Chisaki imagined a possibility she'd fade away, like she was only tethered to this earth by her body while her thoughts went rampant. Yet each time someone would bring her back down, ask her what was wrong. Chisaki couldn't help but lie. She was so used to keeping things bottled inside. Through their childhood, she'd done this for Makoto, because Chisaki didn't want him to feel her pain and her suffering. Still, no matter how hard she tried, they began to sound more and more concerned as the night flew by and the ghoulish imaginings plagued Chisaki repeatedly.

Now, as they stood just outside the dorms, readily biding their farewells to each other, Kazuki kept a close eye on Chisaki. She pretended not to notice because frankly she didn't want to draw any more attention to herself and her miserable conscience. Creating a scene was one thing she'd rather night do tonight.

At long last, the group began to move towards the inside of the dorms. Kazuki stayed by Chisaki's side, leaving the rest to move on without him. None of them exactly noticed right away. _Does Kazuki-san know where I'll be going after this? Does he know that the place that I'm going isn't a home, but merely a house? Just a husk of what could've been in a happier time?_ It was true. She was going back to an empty apartment, yet again. Her mother would phone in, asking how Makoto's sophomore trip was coming along, and Chisaki would simply lie through her teeth. She'd say that he'd mentioned everything was going great—that there was nothing to worry about at all. And she'd accept that, moving on to the next topic of discussion. The utter act was what sickened her to the bone. Their own mother had not the decency to do her job and pry like a mother is supposed to pry; to worry about the well being of her offspring; to even come home to them. Alas, the answer had always been no, whether said or unsaid.

"Kazuki? Are you coming?" Daihama called, straightening his glasses as he looked over to the two. Kazuki reluctantly turned to Daihama, scratching the back of his head as he gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, just give me a sec with Chisaki-chan," he replied.

Though she'd suspected he'd say something of the sort, it still took some of Chisaki's breath away to hear it said aloud. Believe it or not, Chisaki hadn't had much time for friendships. Most of, if not all of, her time had been spent taking care of things around their creaky apartment ( like Makoto, for example ), or her academics—she knew they would be oh-so important in the future. Any friends were kept a safe distance away, which didn't exactly work if you wanted them to stay friends permanently. However, even then, if they did stay, most never even tried to talk to Chisaki on a regular basis, much less keep up conversation with her for more than a couple of minutes.

In reality, Chisaki had never had someone to vent to or play with. Kazuki's hospitality was something else entirely… _He _was something else entirely. They'd hardly even met and he was willing to save her from monsters and introduce her to his family and closest friends. Just thinking about any of it… of him at all, really, sent a warm feeling through her chest.

"Did you want to talk?" Chisaki asked, voice low, glittering green eyes more focused on the ground than anything else. The last thing she needed was to be developing a crush. Besides, would it change anything to spend feelings on someone who already harbored feelings for another? Chisaki wasn't so dumb that she hadn't noticed the connection between Kazuki and Tokiko. If anything, it couldn't be any clearer to her. From the moment that she'd realized it a sliver of envy just as green as her eyes rippled through her body. Chisaki had had no one to care for her like that, ever.

_Let's just get this over with and then I'll be on my way_, Chisaki said to herself. The feeling of pity was beginning to consume her from the inside.

"Eh… Look, Chisaki…" Kazuki seemed slightly less inflated as usual, a newer, more vulnerable look Chisaki hadn't really known he had. "About Makoto… I know what you're going though." Kazuki paused, "Oh uh, wait! That's not what I meant… exactly." He gave an adorably nervous chuckle. At least Chisaki could feel confident that she wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable. He let go of a puff of breath to calm down his nerves. "What I'm trying to say is that I've been in your place… Being the older sibling and all." He jammed his hands in his pockets. He looked up into the sky. Chisaki had to admit that it was absolutely radiant. "I know what it's like to think that someone you love is gone forever because of a homunculus."

Surprised by the confession, Chisaki locked eyes with Kazuki. It was weird to be empathized with. Had Mahiro really been taken by homunculus? Chisaki struggled to feel happiness because for the once she wasn't alone. At last she smiled.

"I just thought I'd—" He stopped short as Chisaki ran forward, locking him in a tight, albeit unexpected, embrace.

"Thank you, Kazuki-san. Thank you for everything," she whispered into his shoulder, as ears peeked out at the world from the corners of her eyes. The soothing smell of blooming autumn blossoms filled the air at once.

Shock dissipating, Kazuki gave her a warm hug back, a relieved grin playing on his face. Soon enough he felt a wet spot, almost humid as it soaked onto his skin. Chisaki let out audible gasps… or rather sobs? "Chisaki, are you crying?" Kazuki said, adjusting himself to get a good look at Chisaki's face. Had what he said not worked to help her at all? Kazuki hadn't wanted to make things worse, he just wanted to make Chisaki feel—

And she began to laugh, tears still cascading from her eyes. The laugh was hearty, merry; it sounded like one that hadn't had its fair share of use in the past. "Yes," she said finally. "Yup, I'm crying. But only because you make me happy, Kazuki-san. Only because all your kindness has made me happier than probably I've ever been since my father died," Chisaki confessed to him, wiping away her tears as she told him.

For a moment, Kazuki looked taken aback, unsure of whether to smile or to be embarrassed. He chose embarrassed, voice getting real small and soft, "Oh… um, then… You're welcome."

Composed once again, Chisaki separated herself from Kazuki. A weight she hadn't even known was there was lifted that night and it left her feeling like she just couldn't be touched—in a sense. "Nighty-night Kazuki-san! Thank you for one of the most fantastic days of my life." Slowly turning away, she waved. Tonight, if anything was certain, it was that Chisaki would sleep more soundly than most nights. Yet, even if she wanted the feelings to last forever, Chisaki knew that soon she'd be right back where she started. Tomorrow she'd be looking for Makoto, and she'd find him if it was the last thing she did.

_Of course, it very well could be._

"Hey, wait! Chisaki?" Kazuki called, suddenly jogging to catch up to this girl as she stepped farther and farther away. It was disorienting to spend time with her. It was like the minute you were with her, all you could feel was joy, but the minute she walked away all the negative feeling came running back.

"Yes?" Chisaki said, eyes piercing Kazuki in such a way that only one other person had ever succeed to do so before. Kazuki felt his cheeks get hot. Hopefully he wasn't becoming beet red too.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked plainly, before realizing how date-ish that sounded. "EH! Um, n-not like that! I- I just—" Kazuki was talking fast and rather loud and the sheer amount of nerves that seemed to radiate off of him was hilarious to Chisaki. She just had to cut him off before he took back the offer completely.

"Kazuki!" she shouted at him, gaining his attention immediately, "I'd love some company on the way home, okay?" Kazuki's nerves disintegrated, and just like that regular old Kazuki was back in business.

And slowly, ever so slowly, as they walked into the sunset ( sorry about the cliché ), Chisaki could feel a very deep void in her heart—one that craved acceptance and love—patch itself up. And almost as if the two were linked, her choker's center also filled out. The tiny gold speck from earlier that day became more of a round dot. And releasing with it, a short burst of autumn's best scent—the blossom.

* * *

**Additional A/N : Sorry that this one was on the shorter side, I was really anxious to put something up again ( and let's face it, it looked a LOT longer in my NOTEBOOK e.e ) Oh and sorry about all the fluff or whatever. DO NOT WORRY! Nothing is going to _"happen"_ between Kazuki and Chisaki. It's pure friendship... at least on Kazuki's side :3 REVIEW WITH CALAMITIES THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I want it to be funny C:**


End file.
